


Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side A)

by saccharinelemons



Series: Strawflowers Bloom at Night [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Servant, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, but very light victorian, singular toy but the tag is plural lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Toki seeks an answer to an often-asked question, and finally receives his answer.This fic is based off the "Strawflowers Bloom at Night" event in the Shining Live game, and features "Toki" and "Natsu". This is also a special collaboration with Smutterella; see notes for more details!





	Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side A)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Got Toki's photo but not Natsu's. :(
> 
> This fic is based off the event of the same name about "Natsu", the butler with a mysterious past, who serves "Toki", the owner of a large estate sought after by others. This fic can be read as Natsuki/Tokiya, but was written with those roles in mind.
> 
> And!! This time it's a special collab with [Smutterella!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella) We challenged each other to write a fic based on the event. It's the same couple, but different top/bottom combinations! We wrote without telling each other what we were writing, and the results are terribly amusing. It was a lot of fun, and I hope you guys enjoy them!
> 
>  
> 
> [Read "Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side B)" here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677226)

Natsu knocked on Toki’s bedroom door with a cheerful rap of his knuckles, and then entered the room. Toki stood near his bed with an open book held in his hands, but instead of staring at it with his usual focus, his gaze was somewhere else, off in space with a distant expression.

“Toki, your bath is nearly ready,” Natsu said. He waited, but there was no response.  _ ‘Typical Toki,’ _ he thought, unable to hold back a smile of affection. He approached Toki, and touched his shoulder with a gentle tap. “Toki, your bath is almost ready.”

“Oh!” Toki’s attention snapped into focus on Natsu as he started. “My apologies. I was...thinking while I waited, and lost track of time.”

Natsu tensed, on guard. “Is something amiss?”

“No, nothing’s wrong!” Toki said, shutting his book. “I was just thinking about various things.”

Natsu relaxed, though his brain remained on alert.  _ ‘He still dodged my question. Suspicious…’ _ Toki was like an open book; he wore his heart on his sleeve and it was easy to tell when something was bothering him. Natsu found it utterly endearing, and that it was impossible to get angry with him.

“If something is bothering you, I’ll be happy to lend an ear.”

Toki hesitated, eyes flicking up to Natsu’s before looking away. Natsu waited with patience, using the moment to admire the man before him. Everything, from Toki’s dark hair to his beautiful eyes and pale skin, was perfect. The way his brows furrowed as he sorted his words out before saying them, the slender fingers that laced together only to come apart...all of him was perfect, and utterly precious to Natsu.

_ ‘And I’d do anything to protect him,’ _ Natsu thought, a resolution he made on a frequent basis.

“I know you had something to do with the casino owner backing off from me,” Toki finally spoke. He was now looking at Natsu with a steady, determined gaze, mind made up over what he was about to say. “I know you won’t tell me about it, just like how you won’t tell me about your past.”

Natsu’s smile faltered a little. The guilty stab he felt was something he also felt on a regular basis.

Toki continued. “I want to tell you...that it’s alright with me. I want to know about your past, but I understand that it must be something difficult to tell others. I can wait until you’re comfortable enough.”

“Thank you,” Natsu said, smile returning in full strength. His hands twitched, wanting to hug Toki close and not let go of this patient, kind man.

“However, something has been vexing me as of late.” Toki’s hands clenched at his side, but when he stared up at Natsu, it was with determination, not anger. “We’ve discussed this before, but you still won’t tell me the real reason why you’re so insistent on being my bodyguard or protecting me.”

Natsu blinked. “But I’ve already said it’s because I—”

“—because I took you in, gave you food and shelter, and nursed you back to health,” Toki finished his sentence with a dry curve to his lips. “Even though all I really did was get food from the kitchen and loan you one of my many empty rooms. But despite what you say, I still think there is something else you’re not telling me. That there’s another reason you still stay here, and it…”

He trailed off, his resolve weakening and gaze faltering. Natsu closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Toki’s shoulder. Even though Toki was of decent height, Natsu’s hand nearly engulfed it. He hoped Toki thought of it as a warm, encouraging presence, and not a dangerous one threatening to crush him.

“Please tell me your thoughts,” Natsu said. “I won’t be angry.”

Toki’s smile returned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get angry at me.”

“You do make it incredibly hard,” Natsu chuckled.

There was a moment of silence, with Toki simply staring up into Natsu’s eyes. Natsu became hyper aware of how close they were to each other, and that his hand was still on Toki’s shoulder.

“...I’m scared.” It came out in such a soft, quiet voice that it was almost a whisper. Toki’s face was a mixture of worry, pain, and fear. “I’m scared that whatever keeps you here will disappear, and that you’ll leave me.”

That he’d be alone again, in this large, empty house.

Toki didn’t say it, but Natsu knew that it was what he was implying. Natsu fought back a rush of emotions; a jumbled mess of panic for causing Toki distress, happiness that Toki didn’t want him to leave, and above it all, love. His hand left Toki’s shoulder, and when he didn’t say anything, Toki looked at his feet.

“I don’t want you to leave. Even if I’m being selfish, even if you’re only here for my money or my land, I’ve come to...care for you. So if there’s something you want—”

Natsu finally caved in, and took the last step between them to wrap his arms around Toki. Toki stiffened at first, surprised, but relaxed as Natsu enveloped him with a gentle embrace.

“I am so, so sorry that I worried you!” Natsu said, placing his cheek against Toki’s hair. “I won’t be leaving you, unless you wish it of me.”

Toki’s head shook in rejection of the thought, and he raised his arms to return Natsu’s embrace. “I don’t. I thought you odd at first, but interesting, and always very kind. You became a good friend to me, and the days that I used to find dull and bland are now fresh and colorful.”

Natsu’s grip tightened. “It’s the same for me. Well, not quite the same, since my case was a wandering soul without a place to belong, but that changed when you took me in. You gave me more than a bed and some food; you gave me a place to finally  _ be _ .”

“To be?” Toki pulled away a little, to look up at Natsu.

“I’ve...been burned before in the past, by those I thought had accepted me,” Natsu replied, wincing at old memories. “It’s...painful. I do wish to tell you someday.”

“It can wait another time.” Toki’s eyes glanced at his arms, still around Natsu. “If...I may be truthful…There’s something else I must confess.”

A light blush tinted his cheeks. Natsu’s heart quickened.

“There’s a reason I’ve denied you a position as my bodyguard, and it’s not one of the ones I’ve given you before, not entirely.” Toki’s blush deepened, and the man quivered, obviously keeping himself from pulling away from Natsu in his nerves.

“I don’t want you by my side as a bodyguard. In truth, I don’t even want you as my butler.” Toki’s nerves got the better of him, and he hid his face against Natsu’s chest as his hands clutched the back of Natsu’s coat. “For a while now, I’ve wanted you by my side, not as a servant, but as my equal, and...as my lover.”

Natsu’s heart pounded in his chest; he wondered how Toki couldn’t hear it.  _ ‘I’ve dreamed about hearing those words, but…’ _ He laid a palm against Toki’s face, guiding it upwards to look him in the eye. Toki’s cheeks were flaming red, and his eyes shone with both hope and trepidation. “Are you sure?” Natsu asked softly. “Even though you know nothing about me?”

“Yes,” Toki replied. The word was almost whispered, he sounded so breathless. “I know enough...and I want to know more.”

It was a serious statement; Toki had a habit of becoming fixated on a problem for days, determined to solve it himself. Natsu smirked, and lifted Toki’s chin with his gloved fingers. “Then, I’ll be glad to teach you.”

With a tilt of his head, he claimed Toki’s lips, and nearly sighed in delight over how soft they felt. Toki responded to Natsu’s kiss with an innocent hesitation, while Natsu dove in with hunger. In his heart, he was giddy, but blood was quickly rushing to his groin, and his tongue conveyed how much he’d been holding back. When he finally let Toki catch his breath, Toki was left clutching to Natsu’s coat.

“Natsu, I love you,” he said, lips moist and eyes bright.

The simple statement flooded Natsu with a warmth that he’d missed for so long, and he stroked Toki’s cheek with his thumb. “And I, you.”

Their lips met again, with the heat and intensity of a summer sun. Toki wrapped his arms around Natsu’s neck while Natsu’s hands traveled south to Toki’s ass, unable to resist touching where he pleased now that he knew their feelings were mutual. Toki moaned into Natsu’s mouth as he squeezed, and Natsu could feel his cock stir in his pants. He slipped a knee between Toki’s legs, and when Toki’s hips responded, he discovered his wasn’t the only one coming to life.

“May I spend the night with you?” Natsu murmured, pulling away.

Toki looked dazed, confused that they stopped kissing. “Yes.”

“Then, time to take your bath!”

With a cheerful clap on Toki’s back, Natsu pulled away, making Toki stagger from the sudden change of mood. “Oh! Right,” he said, remembering. “Then, afterward…”

Natsu’s perky smile switched back to the wolfish smirk. “I’ll tell the maids to avoid this room for the evening. I’ll be taking ‘special care’ of the Master tonight.”

Toki turned crimson and sputtered. Laughing, Natsu left the room, and headed down the hall with a new spring in his step.

The mansion staff took his odd orders without comment. When they dispersed to go about the evening’s work, Natsu caught a couple of chitters and giggles.

_ ‘Well, at least we have their approval,’ _ Natsu thought, shaking his head as he entered his own room.  _ ‘Toki has good people working for him; even though I had no real idea what I was doing as a butler, let alone how to manage a crew of staff, they accepted me without hesitation.’ _

He removed the layers of his butler uniform, pausing on the vest.  _ ‘But...Toki was the only one to see past the surface to the real me.’ _

With renewed haste, he changed into a simple pair of pants and shirt; he didn’t want to waste time on stripping off his uniform when there were more important matters at hand, and wouldn’t have time to put it away properly later. While Toki expressed his desire to see Natsu not as his butler, Natsu knew he’d keep up the butler position for a while longer yet. It gave his hands something to do, and he enjoyed the work.

When Natsu returned to Toki’s room, Toki was waiting for him in nothing but his shirt.

“I was too embarrassed to wait for you naked,” he admitted, looking away with a shy blush. “That’s what they do in the books, but I couldn’t do it.”

_ ‘He’s utterly  _ **_adorable_ ** .’ Natsu locked the door to the room, then went to Toki’s side. He took his hands and asked, “Are you still alright with this? We can stop at any time. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable.”

Toki nodded. “I want you, Natsu.”

Natsu leaned forward, eagerly tasting Toki’s lips. He dove in with his tongue, hunger motivating him to take what could finally be his. The smell of flowers permeated his senses, for Toki had a preference of soap fragrances similar to the flora in his gardens. His skin was clammy from the bath and his hair was still damp, but his cheeks were flushed and warm. Natsu moved from Toki’s mouth to his cheek, and then his neck.

Soft gasps and quiet moans filled the room. Natsu pulled Toki’s shirt off, forgoing the buttons, and reveled in the sight before him. He’d seen Toki in the bath before, but now, Toki was  _ his _ — his to touch, to hold, and to love. Natsu did so with great pleasure; his hands ran over Toki’s chest, thumbs rubbing over the dark nipples and turning them into hardened pearls. They slipped down and around his waist, pulling Toki back to him so he could kiss him again as his hands cupped his ass, squeezing the cool flesh and making Toki moan into Natsu’s mouth.

Toki’s fingers caught on the edges of Natsu’s shirt, and he pulled away. “I want to see you, too,” Toki muttered. His cheeks reddened again, but now his eyes were dark with arousal. His cock, soft before, was beginning to thicken against Natsu’s groin.

“Of course!” Natsu stripped his shirt off, pulling it off.

Toki’s fingers landed on his chest as if they were feathers. Natsu was all around larger than Toki, who was slim but not slender, and rather fit himself. But Natsu filled his frame out and then some, and curved where Toki remained flat. Toki explored to his heart’s desire, and looked up for permission when he came to the waistband of Natsu’s pants. Natsu grinned and nodded. The waistband was opened, and Toki slid the pants down. Natsu’s cock popped out of the fabric, making for an impressive sight.

“Oh,” Toki muttered to himself. “It  _ is _ larger…”

Thinking he meant larger than his own shaft, which wasn’t small by any means, Natsu frantically tried to alleviate his worries. “It’s alright! Everyone comes in different shapes and sizes! I love you just the way you are, Toki, and I’ll feel good no matter what size it is!” He hugged him tightly, but Toki laughed.

“That’s not what I meant!” He smiled up at Natsu. “I want to...receive. If you don’t mind.”

Natsu’s cock twitched, making Toki chuckle. Natsu joined him, laughing before he kissed Toki again. “Then, let’s get to the bed, shall we?”

Natsu shed the pants and they walked the few steps to the bed. Toki gestured to side table against the wall, where his washing bowl sat along with a pitcher of water, a couple of washcloths, and a small bottle that Natsu didn’t recognize.

“I have some oil you can use,” Toki said from the middle of the bed.

Natsu picked it up, and put a drop on his fingertip. It was indeed oil, and smelled like a flower he couldn’t place at the moment. It was the right consistency for sex, and didn’t dry very quickly.

_ ‘Curious…’ _ Natsu put the thought aside for now, focusing on the naked man stretched out on the bed waiting for him. He brought the bottle as he joined Toki, positioning himself over him. He started with a kiss, making them melt into each other’s arms.   
When the heat was rekindled into a roaring blaze, Natsu reached for Toki’s cock and stroked it with long, steady movements. Toki’s hips jerked, and his mouth popped away from Natsu’s.

“Ahh, Natsu-!” he gasped, and clutched at Natsu’s shoulders. “Don’t do that too much, it feels too good and I…”

“What do you want?” Natsu murmured in his ear before licking it.

Toki shuddered; he was fully hard now in Natsu’s hand. “I want you inside me,” he whispered.

Natsu sucked on his earlobe and hummed. “Then, I’ll gladly grant your wish.”

His hand left Toki’s cock and slid between his thighs. His fingers probed for the spot he was looking for, and then encountered a surprise. Toki’s hole was strangely puckered, and even without the oil, Natsu’s finger entered it easily. Natsu’s eyebrows shot up, and he looked at Toki.

“You prepared on your own?” he asked, surprised but not accusing.

Toki nodded, evidently pleased with his efforts. “I cleaned myself well and tried to prepare. I was...a little too excited, maybe.”

Natsu put some oil on his fingers, and prodded the entrance. Two fingers slid in without issue, and a third worked him back open. Toki groaned in pleasure and pressed back into his pillows, but Natsu was still confused.

_ ‘His fingers are too slim to loosen himself up this much on his own…’ _ Natsu’s curiosity won, and he couldn’t resist asking, “Did you use something to prepare?”

Toki stiffened, and looked away with a guilty expression. “It’s...in the bottom left drawer, of the table.”

Natsu got off the bed and opened the drawer. In the bottom, under some nondescript papers, was a white silk bag. He pulled it out and, taken aback by the weight of the object inside, upended it over his palm. What fell out was a solid ivory stick; it was smooth, phallic in shape, and had a very obvious use.

“I had the Duke purchase it for me,” Toki said, his voice a timid sound from the bed. “I was having trouble on my own, and I didn’t want you to find out about it.”

The puzzle pieces were connected into a larger picture. Toki had been strangely flaccid earlier, and though Natsu chalked it up to nerves and Toki got an erection again, it was sensitive. And Natsu did vaguely remember a moment when Toki and the Duke had a moment without Natsu in the room during their last dinner…

“Are you disappointed in me?”

Natsu’s head whipped around. “No!” he said, rushing to the bed. “I’m stunned, yes, but if I feel any disappointment, it’s in myself, for making you suffer for so long!”

Toki’s brow smoothed and he smiled, relieved. “Well, I wouldn’t say I  _ suffered _ . My fingers just weren’t enough, and I knew you were going to be larger, though the toy still turned out to be smaller.”

Natsu pecked Toki on the lips, overwhelmed by affection. “It is, but not that much so. It’ll be very useful.” He got back up on the bed and rested on his knees between Toki’s legs. He applied oil on the toy, and pressed it to Toki’s entrance. With a small  _ pop _ , it slid past the initial ring of muscle. It was only about four inches long and Toki took it easily. Natsu used slow motions to move it in and out, gently loosening him up again.

“Nn, that feels good,” Toki said, rolling his hips a little against the toy.

“Good,” Natsu said. “I’m going to add a finger. Let me know if it hurts, alright?”

He added more oil, and inserted a finger alongside the toy. With some work, the ring opened further, allowing Natsu to slide both in and out comfortably. Finally, Natsu deemed him ready enough, and sat back on his heels.

“I’m going to enter you now; are you ready?” he asked, spreading oil on his cock. It throbbed under his touch, and he gave it a couple of strokes.

Toki watched him, naked hunger in his eyes. “Yes,” he said, a hint of breathlessness to the word.

Natsu carefully pressed the head against Toki’s entrance, and pushed it in bit by bit. He listened for a cry of pain, scared of hurting him, but Toki only moaned as Natsu filled him to the hilt.

“It stings a little, but it feels good more than it hurts,” Toki said.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Relieved, Natsu adjusted their position so that he was leaning over Toki, a hand on either side of him. He angled his hips and slid out of Toki, then slowly slid back in, making sure there was no uncomfortable friction and that the position was right.

“Toki, I love you,” he said, kissing him.

Toki opened his mouth to respond, but Natsu thrusted into him, making him gasp. His heat was incredible around Natsu’s cock, and even though he knew Toki was loose enough, he still felt so tight, and it made Natsu’s head spin. His instincts kicked in, and he had to fight to keep his hips in control.

“Ahh, Natsu, Natsu!” Toki called his name, reaching his arms around Natsu’s neck. His legs were moving, seeking the right way to press against Natsu without interfering with his motions.

Natsu growled, his name going straight to his cock. He sucked on Toki’s neck, moving further to his shoulder so he could gain purchase with his lips and lightly squeeze the flesh between his teeth. His control was wavering; Toki felt better than he dreamed and didn’t hold a candle to Natsu’s hand on lonely nights in his room.

“Toki, does it feel good?” Natsu asked into his ear, recalling something. His voice was low, deep with sensual murmurs and it made Toki shudder. “Does it feel good, me fucking you like this?”

Toki nodded his head, hair rustling from the quick movement. “Yes!”

“Is this what you imagine when you’re up late at night, pretending to be reading?”

Toki made a startled noise. “I-I...y-yes…”

Natsu chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as dark possession welled up within him. “That’s right, I know you weren’t always reading. I heard some interesting sounds from your room one night.” He paused his actions, and stroked Toki’s lips with his thumb. “Ones that sound a lot like what you’re making now.”

Toki’s face was the darkest shade of red Natsu had ever seen. He was found out. “I’ve wanted you for a while,” he admitted.

“And now you have me.”

Natsu pressed his thumb into his mouth and Toki responded by darting his tongue around it. His hips squirmed against Natsu, wanting him to continue, and he made a small whine of complaint. Natsu took his thumb out and leaned back on his knees so he could grab Toki’s waist and shift him closer.

“Ah!” Toki cried out in surprise as Natsu penetrated deeper into him. His startled expression changed into one of pleasure as Natsu loomed over him again, thrusting harder than before. “N-natsu, Nah-ah!”

“Do you like this, Toki?” Natsu growled, panting as he cut loose and abandoned all hesitation. “Do you like me fucking you hard and deep like this?”

“Yes, yes!” Toki keened. His legs wrapped around Natsu’s waist, and there was no trace of his earlier shyness. “Please, please, please-”

“What do you want, Toki? Tell me.” Natsu smothered him with a fiery kiss, the air between their mouths hot and heavy.

“F-f...fuck me harder, please,” Toki stuttered.

The filthy plea from the ever-polite Toki spurred Natsu’s lust, and he gave him what he wanted. Coherency was lost to the wind as they cried each other’s names. Flesh slapped against flesh, with lewd wet noises accompanied by soft squeaks of the bed.

“Toki, Toki—“ Natsu felt his peak approaching, and he burrowed his face into the crook of Toki’s neck.

“I’m close, please, Natsu!” Toki clutched at him, and his legs were like a vice around Natsu’s waist.

Natsu grunted and drove his hips in, straining to get as deep into Toki as he could as his cock filled Toki with his seed. He pushed in again, driving deeper as pleasure coursed through his hips. Toki spasmed underneath, reaching his own climax and covering their bellies with his release. Natsu’s arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Toki, panting to regain his breath. He peppered Toki’s face with kisses, and nuzzled against his hair.

“That...was amazing,” Toki gasped, still winded by his second orgasm of the evening. “I understand the books a little better now…”

_ ‘What books have you been reading?’ _ Natsu wondered, but didn’t ask as he struggled to get off of Toki. He was ready to pass out after releasing so many emotions and desires he had bottled up for weeks, but there was one last task he needed to do.

He stood up and retrieved the forgotten bottle of oil. It was nearly empty; he’d have to ask Toki where he got it from so he could order more.  _ ‘I might have to ask the Duke where he purchased that toy, as well…’ _ The prospect of doing it with Toki instead of him having to hide from Natsu thrilled him. He picked the toy up and placed it on one of the washcloths to clean later. He then poured some water into the bowl and dampened the other washcloth in it, and returned to the bed.

Toki watched him, still half dazed. He let Natsu wipe him down with the cloth, boneless as Natsu moved him around to clean up the oil and mess from Natsu pulling out. He tossed the cloth onto his clothes to take care of later and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up with him.

“Thank you,” Toki whispered as Natsu pulled him into his chest.

“I feel like I should be the one thanking you, but I think we’ve both had enough with endless circling,” Natsu said with a chuckle. He stroked Toki’s hair, now dry and soft.

“Yes, you’re right.” Toki sighed and snuggled closer.

“I think next time, you’ll have to show me how you like to use your toy,” Natsu teased. “I’m curious to see what you were up to on those nights.”

Toki groaned and hid his face against Natsu’s chest. “I thought I was being quiet…”

Unable to resist, Natsu laughed. “I’m sorry, Toki! I didn’t actually hear you; it was a guess based on your confession. Though, I thought I did hear something the other night…”

Toki groaned in embarrassment and rolled over. Natsu merely scooted closer and embraced him from behind. He spotted the red mark he left on Toki’s shoulder; he’d apologize for that tomorrow, but for now he kissed it tenderly. Toki placed his hands over Natsu’s.

“Good night, Natsu.”

“Good night, Toki.”

Toki’s breathing evened out into sleep and lured Natsu into darkness as well. Unlike other nights, he welcomed it, for it was warm instead of the cold emptiness that usually kept him company. Tonight, with Toki by his side, he was at peace with himself.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> These event fics have been a lot of fun! I hope you enjoy them too! You can find me on Twitter [@sacchilemons](http://twitter.com/sacchilemons) and if you're 18+, on Tumblr [@saccharinelemons](http://saccharinelemons.tumblr.com).
> 
> Don't forget, there's a Side B variation by Smutterella, featuring top!Toki/bottom!Natsu! [Read "Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side B)" here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677226)


End file.
